The present invention relates generally to an archery arrow and more specifically to the design and method of manufacture of the broadhead for an archery arrow.
The components of a typical archery broadhead include a ferrule or body having one or more blades extending therefrom. Additionally, the tip of the broadhead may be a separate component secured to the front of the ferrule. Two types of archery broadheads are generally known in the industry as fixed or replaceable blade broadheads and moveable or mechanical blade broadheads. The moveable blade broadheads, by design, are in a closed position in flight and open upon impact with the target.
Conventionally, the components of archery broadheads are manufactured using a variety of processes. The ferrule is conventionally turned or stamped with a male thread at the end where it attaches to an arrow shaft. Where the tip is not formed is  as an integral of the ferrule, an internal or female thread is formed on the front of the ferrule for receiving and securing the broadhead tip. Additional machining operations are necessary to provide the slots or other openings in the ferrule essential to the attachment of the blades. The blades are generally stamped steel with a uniform cross-section that requires subsequent grinding and honing operations to provide the sharpened edges. Thus, removable blades adds  add to the complexity of manufacturer  manufacturing, as does the use of irregular skin surface treatments on the ferrule. Tapered blades instead of stamped blades add strength and resistance to bending.
Broadhead components manufactured using conventional processes require a variety of costly equipment to achieve and maintain the precision essential to proper functioning of this commodity. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an efficient method of manufacturing from  of many of the broadhead components to reduce the cost, add design flexibility and still maintain the precision required.